The application seeks five years of funding to establish a Research Development Center at the School of Social Work. The Center will focus on prevention of mental disorders, with special emphasis on low-income culturally diverse children, youth, and families. The Center application contains three well developed research proposals, provision for two pilot studies, plans for professional development activities and mentoring for three junior faculty, and research training plans for 3-5 doctoral students per year. A major goal for the Center is development of additional new research to underpin innovative interventions for preventing conduct and behavior disorders, depression and other mood disorders, and violence and traumatic stress-related disorders.